Ice
by Holy'Union
Summary: Two OC characters based from Supernatural, and introduction to and anti-god. Written like a creepypasta and a mention of Sam and Dean.


Ice.

Have you ever met someone, that captivated you in the worst way possible and scared you so much that your life changed forever? I have, and that persons alias is Ice, Ice the anti god.

It was a warm night, on which I saw the entity like person. walking home extra late from work, taking overtime had been a wild habit of mine and walking in the ""safe" streets near by in the dark was what I did most weekdays, but this day had a feel to it, a feel like no other. It was one of those nights that everyone gets, maybe they had either watched a horror film or a documentary to scare the shit out of you and everywhere you go reminded you of the program or film. I had the feeling of worry, and I was frightened to walk home in the dark that night for the fact I felt un-easy and unsafe. It wasn't any different down the streets as it usually was, I did have the instinct of worry sometimes due to the fact I had dealt with Supernatural hunters Sam and Dean before. You may not believe, nether did I until the occurrences that I had I few months back. Although that was in the past, I couldn't stop thinking it would be one of 'those' occurrences that I would have tonight. I walked down a small dusty and un-clean yet normal alleyway that I always traveled after work. Walking slightly faster than usual due to my brain wondering, and I definitely didn't want to give my mind time to imagine up things.

I came to a halt, just when I thought I was doing so well, all I could see a few meters in front of me was these piercing lagoon blue eyes, with florescent lighting to them, they belonged to a slender yet blank postured female, those arched eyebrows pale face and black hair made me feel even more un-easy and it didn't help that this person had no emotion to their expression. The funny thing was the expression on her face was actually the most comforting part of the person, almost like a helpful aura, but as soon as I eyed up the figure, that happiness that the person gave off through the blank expression went.. Her eyes pierced through me, giving my heart a few jumps as she just stared.

Now I say this female was, in fact a female. But the aura that un-easy aura that she gave off was, pure, well not even that gender less, it was not a female aura at all, and the posture expression and stance she had was not in the way 'girly' But the appearance showed otherwise, it messed with my head for a few seconds, as I decided to try walk past her, pretending that she didn't freak the fuck out of me.

I walked quite fast looking away as she just stood there, her curled long hair blowing slightly in the non-existent breeze around us, just as I passed her I felt safe but, I felt a gloved hand grab mine tight, as it turned me around, there it was, that girl, that thing...the entity. I freaked I didn't know why she held me, and now I was so close I could see her clearly those eyes, Icy eyes, icy stare, and icy pale face just stared blankly at me. She took of one pitch black glove that matched her hair and let go of me, suddenly pushing me to one side. I was going to curse, but realized why she grabbed me..how did she know.

It swiftly moved forward the black designer coat moving with the wind caused by the girls movements, a person she ran at he was right behind me, deep black eyes it was one of those, those things Sam had briefed me over a few months back. She had no weapon so I called out for her to run but she didn't she grabbed the arm of the demon, just standing still again that blank expression back after a angry one a few moments ago.

It, it just stood there. Holding onto this demon, as the demon started to have hints of icy blue veins to It's head and body, the blue "blood" exploded as the human the demon was in just popped the veins making It's head swell... I couldn't look, it was too much gore, I heard a fizzle as if a fire or electric had been turned off as I turned to see the demon red light like fire from It's decapitated head coming from inside as it stopped moving lifeless.

It took me a while to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. I looked at the gender less icy figure, it walked towards me, still a blank expression, as she spoke. A deep female monotone voice soft as a whisper but a piercing glare from her eyes. "Watch yourself." I laughed in shock tilting my head back, ready to play it cool, but as I leaned back forward it, the figure the gender less icy figure...the-the demon, had gone.

I stopped, running back to my apartment...

Now I cry every night, as now I'm in debt to this figure this girl who I thought was helping me was, nothing but an anti-god. One, that I count down the days until it collects my soul, with It's Icy pale hands...


End file.
